


The DCU Stockings

by Merfilly



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything DCU this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DCU Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings vary by ficlet.

Kory leaned back to see Donna sprawled on the pillows of their shared bed, her eyes still closed, and the smile just coming to rest on her lips after getting her breath back. It was one of the best views of her lover Kory could ask for, and she waited for the eyes to open to even think about joining her in the multitude of pillows.

"You have a wicked tongue," Donna said, still tingling all over.

"Well, if it is so wicked, perhaps you should catch it? Is that not what we do to those who are wicked?" Kory asked playfully.

Donna laughed, then leaned in and claimed Kory's mouth, more than happy to 'capture' the wicked tongue in a long, passionate kiss.

+++++

 

"Ducks, I'm telling you it wasn't even me!" 

John quickly ducked the stiletto heel thrown at his head, and just hoped she wound down before she started speaking backwards.

Trust him to show up in Las Vegas just in time to have something interfere with the Fabulous Zatanna Zatara's stage show, and have her blame him.

All he'd wanted was to lie low for a few days, and maybe get la—

He dodged again, the other shoe this time. Zatanna glared at him, her hat in her hand. 

"Where you go, John Constantine, there is always trouble!" she told him. "And even if it was not your fault, you are going to help me fix it!"

He sighed and drew out a cigarette, lighting it as he shrugged. "Sure thing, Ducks. Can't have my favorite show girl getting her magical garters twisted like this without lending a hand." He tried to put 'roguish charm' in that, hoping it would calm the last of her temper… and it did, mostly, because she just sighed and wound up smiling at him.

"You're never boring, at least."

+++++

Kara ducked her head, full of nervous laughter and shyness all over again.

James was right there, though, and he was bringing his hand up, two fingers just under her chin, tipping her face back up.

"Why do you do that? Why do you laugh off every compliment I… anyone… gives you?"

She couldn't hide, not even when she was wearing her hair back and the glasses. He knew, both who she was and all about masks cloaking private lives. How could she face the honesty he was asking of her, when she still was trying to make it all out?

"I… have to go get Ms. Grant's lunch," she said, evading him, hiding from the truth. 

How could she face it, when she still didn't know what it was?

It wasn't that easy though.

"Kara… I mean it. You're beautiful in every way," James said.

Despite herself, Kara lit up, and left with the fear banished.

+++++

There had been so many changes. Chloe couldn't look at anything in town without putting some event into place against this landmark or that one. Ever since….

"Being too thoughtful again," Clark said, having come up behind her as she looked out the window.

"Do you ever think about everything we've done and seen? Do you look down the street and remember the freak of the week attacking you here, there, everywhere?" Chloe asked him.

Clark drew in a deep breath, looked out at the view she could see, and then answered. "No. I see all the places I nearly lost you, mom, the others… and I'm thankful I was able to keep you safe."

That got him a hug, and Chloe just leaned into him for a long while. One thing hadn't changed; Clark was still her friend, always and forever.

+++++

The first time Kara took a beating in a fight, Alex had to bite her lip, turn her worry to a cautionary angry tirade at her sister. But t was going to keep happening as the threats grew more severe with each passing week.

That was why she finally just kissed Kara, letting it all well up inside that one, desperate show of her real affection to the younger woman.

It didn't keep her from noticing that Kara was kissing her back, just as soundly, after the initial surprise. When they broke, Alex kept her eyes on her sister's face, to be certain of what they were both thinking.

"I can't lose you. I have to know you're safe, that you made it through, not just in body, but your heart too, Kara."

Kara made her shy face, looking down once, and then back up. "Same," she answered, and that was perfect.

+++++

Bruce was the one to do the bandaging this night. It wasn't often Dick got to patrol with him anymore, given how their lives had diverged. But Dick wasn't going to complain that he'd gotten hurt, not when it meant Bruce was being more human and reaching out. That made him feel almost as good as having saved those kids from the wall giving way.

"Be careful for a few days, Dick," Bruce said as he secured the last of the tape around the rib wrappings. They made eye contact, and Dick felt like he was a kid all over again, with Bruce fussing over him. "I don't want to hear any suspect in the Haven got lucky because you weren't at the top of your game," Bruce said seriously.

"It won't come to that, B." Dick gave a rakish grin, and Bruce smiled back with pride showing.

"I know. Just be careful."

+++++

Kara leaned in the doorway, watching James as he contemplated the printed story with his pictures. 

"You did all you could, you know," she said softly. "You brought it into the light, so that someone could act on the wrongs there."

"How many died, before that though?" he asked, not looking up. 

"What is it you tell me? I can't be there every time, for everyone, that there's only so much even I can do?" she asked him. "Take that advice for yourself, James. You're super at what you do, and it makes a difference."

Now he did look up, smiling softly. "Good pep talk."

"Learning from the best."

+++++

Cat watched Kara enter the office without immediately demanding to know how she could be so thoughtlessly late. Instead, there was a different reprimand once Kara was closer.

"If you must save people before you have brought me my latte, I insist you do it more rapidly," Cat told her. Kara blushed, dropping her eyes, a reminder that Cat's little hero was entirely too self-effacing. "Ugh, we are so going to have to work on your esteem issues, Ker-ah," she added.

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara quickly said, setting the latte on her desk.

Cat just filed away more tips in her mind for coaching Supergirl, and Kara, toward true greatness.

+++++

Oliver turned, bow coming up, but he knew he was too slow, knew it wasn't going to save him from — 

— and a pressure-noise erupted from one side, knocking the last gunman off his feet. Ollie changed arrows, and let fly with a net arrow, pinning that one in place, his gun well out of reach now from his fall.

"Owe you one, Pretty Bird," he called cheerfully, even though his own ears were ringing from her Cry.

"One?" she teased, coming down to gather up weapons as Ollie zip-stripped the perps for the cops.

"Okay, okay, one zillion," he laughed, though in his heart he could count how much he owed her. She was his sun and moon, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

+++++

"You survived," he rumbled, dodging her whip.

"So did you, oh wait, you were never in danger, were you?" She snapped the whip irritably, not caring it was not lined up for a proper strike.

"I looked for you," he told her sincerely. It made her pause, and he swept in, making the whip less effective. "I wanted to know."

The stinging pain in his side was a familiar thing, as she found the point where his armor was weaker, stabbing her talons in.

"A little reminder that it pays to be careful when you pet a kitty," she purred, springing away in the next instant. He didn't follow; they would play out this dance eventually.

+++++

Dick kept staring at the tattoo around his left ring finger, still trying to figure out how it had all happened so fast. There'd been an argument, and Roy was leaving, and Lian was crying…

… and he'd proposed, then and there, even though Titan Weddings were normally a calamity.

 _You've lost your mind,_ Roy had said, and Dick had been so persuasive, afraid he was going to lose Roy forever this time.

 _Daddy says yes, but you have to be nicer!_ had been Lian's two cents on the matter.

The rings were tattoos, so they couldn't be lost or interfere with manual dexterity. It would take a few weeks for them to be healed fully, but Dick didn't regret them at all.

"Now will you let me help with bills?" Dick asked as Roy snuggled up, this first morning after a whirlwind trip to Vermont and the tattoo artist.

Roy stared at him, and then dissolved into laughter. "You married me because I wouldn't let you help with the bills?!"

Dick caught hold of him, wrestling him down on the bed beneath him for a long, hard kiss. "No, feather-head. I married you because I finally realized I don't ever, ever want to lose you again."

+++++

Bruce didn't need to to turn, didn't need to do anything to acknowledge the hand on his shoulder as he finished the night's report. His partner knew, and left with a squeeze, going to shower. 

That was incentive to be as brief as possible, so he could join the younger man in the steam and heat of the showers. Bruce didn't want Dick to rush through it without him there to help.

After all, Batman liked being thorough, and he had to be certain Nightwing was thoroughly cared for before they went to bed to enjoy other activities before the dawn.

+++++

"Do we end?" Delirium asked, feeding her fish a treat.

"All things do," Despair intoned. "It is fact that nothing may be created without its destruction within itself."

"There are many endings and beginnings, Delirium," Death said, giving Despair a warning look to keep the melodramatics down. They did not need Delirium upset and trying to make it all better. The last time had led to the tormented unrest of the sixties in North America.

"A circle, where an ending is a beginning, and the other way around?" Delirium questioned.

"Exactly," Death assured, and Despair was wise enough to remain quiet this time.

+++++

"I know your secret." Maggie Sawyer, newly transferred to National City's growing unit for handling crime of the extra-human sort, said as she stood beside Hank Henshaw. "I've done favors for the DEO before, Director. I also worked with Chase for a long time." Now she did look at him. "So I asked, from one concerned officer to a concerned immigrant in my last city."

Hank had kept his face calm, just barely interested, but then she said that, and he raised an eyebrow.

"When that citizen suggests I trust you as if you were him, I don't take it lightly. So, keep up whatever charade you need… and make the DEO something to be proud of again." With that, she walked away to find out what her officers had learned from this attack.

Hank didn't smile, but he would have to remember to thank Clark later. He had the sneaking suspicion that Maggie Sawyer was a woman he could more than admire.

+++++


End file.
